


Like Thunder

by xompeii



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post episode 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xompeii/pseuds/xompeii
Summary: It’s so dark, Ben has to grab his phone to walk down the hall to the living room where Sammy’s been sleeping on the couch. Light flashed, and Sammy braced himself, going tense as they both counted the seconds. One second less this time and the windows rattled, rain coming down in sheets.“Hey.” Ben says softly, “I didn’t think storms would scare you.”





	Like Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thunderstorm fic. We had one near me and I was writing while it passed over, so I made this.

Ben wakes with a start to the sound of someone yelping in his apartment. Emily is still soundly asleep beside him, softly snoring and already reaching for him. A flash of light illuminates the room. Ben waits, counting seconds until thunder echoes the light and makes the thin windows rattle some. 

Sammy yelps again. Like he’s terrified. 

It’s so dark, Ben has to grab his phone to walk down the hall to the living room where Sammy’s been sleeping on the couch. If he had it his way Sammy would be in his room, with an air mattress. But Sammy had insisted on taking the couch. Ben’s apartment was small, and no one was willing to let Sammy out of their sight for very long right now.

Light flashed, and Sammy braced himself, going tense as they both counted the seconds. One second less this time and the windows rattled here too. This time rain started to fall with the sound. 

Ben walked around the couch and looked down at his friend who seemed shrunken into himself more than he’d already been. “Hey.” Ben says softly, “I didn’t think storms would scare you.”

“I- uh,” Sammy presses his lips together and makes room for Ben on the couch, offering him the blanket some. “I grew up where they sometimes came with, uh, long nights in dark closets, or basements.”

Ben nods as he settles in. “I guess they didn’t get them that much in California, right?” He tries to remember the last time there was a storm this dark and dreary in King Falls, maybe that brief thing Sammy caused right before they got Emily back. Sammy hadn’t seemed quite as spooked then, but Ben hadn’t been paying as much attention.

“Jack used to stay up with me,” Sammy says softly. He’s staring at the blackness outside the window, and Ben wonders if he’s thinking about Jack being out there. He’s not on this side of the void, but maybe they’ve got a storm on his side too, “He made fun of me, but he stayed up.”

“I get the storm thing,” Ben says softly, “We don’t get tornados here, but, when I was little, there was a wildfire when a thunderstorm came through without the rain. It burned up to-” Ben stops, because he realizes what he’s about to say, and how awful it now sounds to him. Perdition Woods had survived the fire by being just weird enough to not burn. “Well it burned for a while before it was finally out, and it left the town a bit spooked.”

Light flashes, Sammy tenses, and the windows rattle again.

“Wanna watch tv?” Ben asks.

“Yeah.”

Ben puts on Netflix, setting it to a docuseries so they have something they don’t have to pay attention to. The storm rolls over them, flashing and rattling every now and again until light starts seeping through the clouds and the worst is over. 

Ben feels almost like normal again, despite everything. It’s only been a few weeks since the studio and the woods. The lack of work has been driving him insane, but tonight it almost feels like they’re in the studio while they talk over the show. 

When Emily walks down the hall, blanket wrapped around her, she just smiles at the two of them before settling down beside Ben. “Storm?”

“Yeah,” Sammy says.

“Okay.” She just nods and rests her head on Ben’s shoulder as she nods off again.

Ben reaches over and squeezes Sammy’s ankle where it’s propped on the couch, “I'll make coffee in a bit, okay?”

“Thanks.” Sammy manages a weak smile.

“No problem man.” Ben puts an arm around Sammy’s shoulders, as awkward as it is to do with Emily curled into his side, “I’m always gonna be here when you need me.”


End file.
